Harry Potter und das Spital des Schreckens
by huebsch-haesslich
Summary: Der arme Harry hat wieder voll den Stress… nein es geht nicht um die Kammer, auch nicht um den Gefangenen von Askaban… sondern um das Spital des Schreckens! - Mann: °springt aus dem Auto° Geht’s Ihnen gut? Harry: SEH ICH VIELLEICHT SO AUS? Mein Knochen s


Autor/in: hübsch-hässlich

Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch nichts… ich weiss eine Schande so was… doch etwas gehört mir! Diese Idee…

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Der arme Harry hat wieder voll den Stress… nein es geht nicht um die Kammer, auch nicht um den Gefangenen von Askaban… sondern um das Spital des Schreckens! - **Mann:** °springt aus dem Auto° Geht's Ihnen gut? **Harry:** SEH ICH VIELLEICHT SO AUS? Mein Knochen steht auswärts und da fragen Sie mich, ob es mir gut geht?

Genre: Parody / Humor

Warnungen: In diesem Text kommt Slash vor! (Mann x Mann) Ist aber nichts Ernstes… nur Andeutungen und ein oder zwei Küsse…

Anmerkung: Hallo zusammen! °wink° Sorry, dass ich so eine lange Pause eingelegt habe, aber ich war so etwas von beschäftigt… naja… besser spät als nie mehr, oder? Ich hoffe Ihr habt Spass an einer weiteren Parodie von mir…

**Harry Potter und das Spital des Schreckens:**

Harry: °will über die Strasse, wird jedoch angefahren° AHHH!

Mann: °springt aus dem Auto° Geht's Ihnen gut?

Harry: SEH ICH VIELLEICHT SO AUS? Mein Knochen steht auswärts und da fragen Sie mich, ob es mir gut geht?

Mann: °wählt eine Nummer und ein Krankenwagen kommt im Schneckentempo herangefahren°

Harry: HILFEEE!

Arzt: Tut mir leid… aber….. unser Benzin ist ausgegangen….

Harry: WAS? °fällt in Ohnmacht°

Harry wacht nach einer Weile auf.

Harry: Bin ich jetzt in einem Spital? °sieht verwirrt um sich°

Arzt: Ja gleich…. Sie müssen etwas Geduld haben

Plötzlich kracht die Bahre zusammen und Harry Potter landet unsanft auf dem Boden.

Harry: °genervt° Können Sie das nicht einmal richtig tragen?

Arzt: tu ma lud…

Harry: und Ihnen wurde es zugelassen, überhaupt als Arzt zu arbeiten?

Arzt: °tut so als wär nix° Also Sie müssen hier warten… °schiebt Harry durch eine GLAS-Tür°

Glas: KLIRR

Harry: Tun Sie nur so oder sind Sie so bescheuert? Die Türe war gar nicht offen!

Arzt: Ups… °setztt seine Brille auf° Die brauche ich eigentlich erst, wenn ich eine Operation mache…

Harry: GOTT! °schlägt seine Hand auf die Stirne°

Arzt: Oh… Haben Sie Kopfweh? Vielleicht haben Sie ein Schleudertrauma…das gibt es ja… das muss ich gleich Ihrer Ärztin berichten! °lässt einfach die Bahre los und Harry fährt weiter den Gang hinunter°

Harry: °nach 3 Minuten° AHHHHHHHH!

Arzt: OH! Das tut mir aber leid! °rennt zu Harry und zieht ihn wieder zurück°

Der Arzt zog ihn zurück bis zu der Rezeption und hielt dann die Bahre an.

Arzt: Das ist Mister Harry Potter… Er ist-

Sekretärin: °mit rauchiger Stimme° und Geburtsdatum?

Harry: 30.7.1920

Sekretärin: Mein Gott… Sie sehen aber jung aus!

Harry: Ich bin halt ein Zauberer…. Die werden langsamer älter als Muggles…

Sekretärin: °tut so als wär nix° Bei welcher Krankenkasse sind Sie angemeldet?

Harry: Ehm… bei „Magic Youngs for SM people"!

Sekretärin: Ahja… Da ist mein Bruder auch… mal sehen… Mister Harry James Lily Evans Potter?

Harry: Ehmm…. Lily wohl kaum… Sie war meine Mutter und ich bin vor allem ein Kerl!

Sekretärin: Und Sie betreuen Mister Potter?

Arzt: Nein… ich habe ihn nur hierher geschleppt….

Sekretärin: Und wie geht die Nummer Ihrer ID-Karte: „Magical Youngs for SM people"?

Harry: Ich sterbe hier fast und Sie fragen mich nach der ID-Karte Nummer?

Sekretärin: Jetzt antworten Sie, oder Sie kommen hier nicht rein!

Harry: °schmeisst seinen Geldbeutel ins Gesicht der Sekretärin SO! UND JETZT NEHMEN SIE WAS SIE WOLLLLLLLEEEENNNNNNNNN! °Rauchwölkchen kommen aus den Ohren°

Arzt: Ich bringe ihn in sein Zimmer…

Sekretärin: °geht zum Eisschrank und holt ein kaltes Tuch und presst es an das rechte Auge° Ja machen Sie nur… ich habe jetzt alle Informationen…

Arzt: °schiebt Harry davon und biegt rechts ein in das Wartezimmer° Sie müssen hier warten… in 10 Minuten kommt gleich jemand…

Harry: °schnieft°

Draco: °kommt reingehumpelt° Ah, Ah, Ah….

Harry: °lächelt böse° Na? Hat es schön weh getan? °murmelt° hoffentlich….

Draco: AHA! Mister Potter, schön Sie wieder zu sehen!

Harry: ACH LASS DEN SCHEISS!

Plötzlich kommt jemand wie ein Tornado herein gesprungen… Hermine…

Harry: HERMINE?

Hermine: HARRY? °nimmt richtig Anlauf und hüpft genau auf Harry° HARRY! °knutscht seine Backe ab° (Welche Backe wohl?)

Harry: °schwach° Hallo Hermine… du bist genau auf mich gesprungen…

Hermine: Ach begrüsst du nicht einmal deine alten Freunde?

Harry: BITTE! °stösst Hermine von sich weg° Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass ich hier bin?

Hermine: Ach ich hatte gar keine Ahnung… ich wollte mein Schatzi besuchen… °geht auf Draco zu und küsst ihn auf den Mund°

Harry: °sieht schnell weg° Hört doch auf! Mir geht es schon genug mies… jetzt brauche ich DAS bestimmt nicht!

Hermine: °geht enttäuscht von Draco weg° Ohh… und was machst du hier?

Harry: Ich wurde von einem Bezirks-Trottel angefahren…

Hermine: aha…

Harry: Ja und dann ist das Benzin ausgegangen vom Krankenwagen…

Hermine: aha…

Harry: °monoton° Es interessiert dich einen Scheiss… stimmts?

Hermine: Yup!

Harry: °knirscht genervt die Zähne°

Hermine: °sieht sich verwirrt um° Ist hier eine Kaffeemaschine?

Draco: Wie kommst du denn darauf?

Hermine: Weil hier etwas knirscht…

Harry: °hört auf die Zähne zu knirschen° Hier kann man aber auch nichts machen! Nicht einmal Zähne knirschen was? Ich bin so froh, wenn ich wieder zuhause bin…

Hermine: Nimms nicht persönlich… aber dein Knochen steht dir da raus… ich glaube du musst hier bleiben…

Harry: WAS? Oh Gott…

Hermine: °tätschelt sein Bein° Ist schon gut….

Harry: AHHHH!

Hermine: °nimmt ihre Hand weg° Tschuldige!

Nach ein paar Stunden:

Ärztin: Mister Harry Lily Evans Potter?

Hermine: °schüttelt Harry's Arm°

Harry: °verschlafen macht er die Augen auf° Was'n? °sieht um sich, bemerkt die Ärztin° HIER!

Ärztin: Ja… dann wollen wir mal sehen….

Harry: Geht das hier immer so lange? °gähnt° …oder nur weil solche Bezirks-Trottel arbeiten?

Ärztin: °tut so als wär nix° So… Da sind wir…. °stellt die Bahre genau so hin, dass Harry's Füsse an der Türe sind° Es kommt gleich eine Ärztin…

Türe: °geht auf° KLIRR

Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MEIN FUSS!

Arzt: Solche Schmerzen? Ich bringe Sie gleich zur Notfall Station…

Harry: Was…hier nicht Notfall?

Arzt: Nein… hier ist es für Senioren…

Harry: SEH ICH AUS ALS WÄR ICH EIN SENIOR?

Arzt: Nein… es muss bestimmt ein Irrtum sein…

Pager: °piep piep°

Arzt: °nimmt ihn° Mist! Eine Operation… Sie müssen hier vorne einfach nach rechts… bye! °steckt den Pager wieder an die Gürtelschnalle°

Harry: HE? Aber wer steuert denn jetzt meine Bahre? HILF- °kracht gegen eine Wand°

Ärztin: OH MEIN GOTT! Holen Sie schnell einen Arzt… na los!

Harry: Was'n wida? °kaut aus seiner Lippe, alles ist taub°

Arzt: Keine Angst! Sie haben nur eine Betäubungsspritze bekommen! Die wirkt genau 10 Stunden..

Harry: WAA?

Arzt: Ja… als Sie gegen die Wand prallten, haben Sie einen Zahn verloren… und eine Füllung ist auch herausgefallen und naja… schlussendlich das ganze Gebiss…

Harry: MA?

Arzt: Nein ich bin leider nicht ihre Mutter… aber es schmeichelt mir sehr… Obwohl ich natürlich ein Mann bin… HACH! Ich wollte schon immer einen Sohn…

Harry: °sieht den Arzt ungläubig an und befühlt sich am Mund, er hatte recht… Da waren keine Zähne mehr… dabei war er ja so jung…. Er sah aus wie 20, er hielt dies nicht mehr aus und fiel in Ohnmacht°

Arzt: OH GOTT! Sind Sie tot? °befühlt seinen Puls° Puh….nein…..

Harry: °wacht in einem Zimmer auf… Neo-Licht bestrahlte sein ganzes Zimmer°

Arzt-Helfer: Alles okay? Ich habe Ihnen die Zähne mitgebracht… und Ihr Bein… naja….. Wir müssen eine Operation durchführen… Das wird jedoch in 2 Tagen sein… bis dahin… werden Sie unter Drogen gestellt…

Harry: Wulich?

Arzt-Helfer: Ja… und die Betäubung in Ihrem Mund wird bald behoben…

Harry: unn?

Arzt: °kommt herein° in einer Stunde… wie fühlen Sie sich? °nimmt seine Taschenlampe und leuchtet sie in Harry's Augen°

Harry: °hat alles rote und blaue Pünktchen vor den Augen°

Arzt: Hmm….

Harry: °liegt zurück°

Arzt: Wir müssen mindestens doppelt soviel Schmerzmittel reinpumpen…

Harry: °schlägt die Augen auf° NA NA NA! °fuchtelt wild mit den Armen°

Arzt: Es wird alles gut… die Schmerzen werden ja bald aufhören…

Harry: °legt sich wieder zurück° mmmm…

Arzt: Ich werde jetzt noch eine Schlafmittel-Spritze geben…

Harry: …

Arzt: So… schon erledigt… und schon spüren Sie nichts mehr…also wir sehen uns Morgen…

Harry: °hört wie sich die Türe schliesst°

Doch trotz Schlafmittelspritze konnte er nicht schlafen, weil immer wieder jemand sich übergeben musste und herumschrie wie am Spiess und weil sie die Medikamentenwagen umherstiessen, dass man sich wie auf einer Baustelle fühlte…

Harry: °schaut auf sein Nachttisch° U RUDO! °schaltet das Radio ein°

Plötzlich ertönt sein Lieblingslied: Scooter – Maria (I like it loud)!

Harry °pfeift° (so gut es ging…. wegen der Betäubung spuckte er nur herum)

Harry: °steht langsam auf° a luk ut, a luk ut, a luk ut, a luk ut… °schüttelt seinen Kopf auf und ab, nach dem Takt der Musik° LOUD °bemerkt, dass er wieder sprechen kann° JUHUUUU! ICH KANN WIEDER SPRECHEN! °hüpft vom Bett und nimmt eine Spritze aus dem Schrank und benutzt sie als Mikrofon° TUPT TUPT TUPT °grinst gestört°

Arzt-Helfer: °kommt rein gesprungen° MIST! Wir haben ihm zu wenig Drogen gegeben! Er hüpft immer noch wie ein Reh herum!

Harry: °schwingt die Hüften und pfeift°

Arzt-Helfer: Das haben wir gleich °spritzt eine weitere Spritze in Harry's Arm°

Harry: KOMM! TANZ MIT MIR! °tanzt vor ihm°

Arzt-Helfer: Danke für das Angebot…. Aber ich bin nicht…schwul…

Harry: WAS?

Arzt-Helferin: °schaltet das Radio aus°

Arzt-Helfer: DANKE ABER ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL! °sieht sich schockiert um°

Arzt-Helferin: Aber Sie haben doch immer gesagt Sie seien schwul, als ich mit Ihnen schlafen wollte! °zerrt den Arzthelfer mit sich°

Arzt-Helfer: HILFE!

Harry: °schmunzelt°

Ärztin: °kommt rein° Also… wir werden einen zweiten Patienent hier verstauen…

Harry: °denkt° Hoffentlich kommt nicht Draco hier rein!

Ärztin: Ja… halten Sie sich an mir fest….. Mister Malfoy…

Harry: °schreit° OH NEIN!

Ärztin: °tut so als wär nix° Sie werden sich gut mit Mister Malfoy verstehen…. Er ist ja so charmant!

Draco: Tja… Ich weiss… Ich bin der Beste der Welt °betätschelt sein Haar°

Ärztin: °schmacht°

Harry: °fällt in Ohnmacht°

Arzt-Helfer: Es ist alles in Ordnung… er ist wieder wach…

Harry: °blinzelt schwach°

Draco: °grinst höhnisch° Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich auch so eine Wirkung auf Männer habe…

Harry: °flüstert° Ja…aber auf eine ganze andere Weise…

Tür: KLOPF KLOPF!

Snape: Ich hoffe ich störe nicht… aber ich will unbedingt noch meinen…Ah! Da bist du ja Draco… Wie geht es dir? °gibt Draco einen Kuss°

Harry: °macht Übergebungsgeräusche°

Snape: AH! Mister Potter….dass ich Sie wieder sehe hätte ich nicht gedacht…

Harry: °lächelt übertrieben°

Draco: Jaja… unser Potty….

Harry: °übertrieben hochnäsig und arrogant° Ich hoffe es stört Sie nicht, wenn ich jetzt ein bisschen Musik höre… Aber das was Sie hier veranstalten ist für mich unter der Gürtellinie °nimmt seinen Kopfhörer und hört Musik°

Draco: °schüttelt den Kopf° Wo er das wohl gelernt hat?

Snape: °hebt leicht die Schultern°

**Nach ein paar Stunden:**

Harry: °singt° Cats in the cradle and the silver spoon and the man in the mooooon!

Snape: Also Mister Potter… ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht….

Harry: °nimmt seinen Kopfhörer herunter° Was?

Snape: Gute Nacht… tschüss Draco mein einziger wertvoller und süsser Liebling… schlaf gut und träum von mir….

Harry: °verzerrt das Gesicht° Und deswegen musste ich die tolle Musik abschalten?

Draco: Bis dann… °winkt° tschüüüüüüüüüüüüüüss…

Harry: °schüttelt den Kopf°

Draco: °sieht Harry an° Jetzt sind wir wieder allein….ganz alleine……nur wir beide….

Harry: °schluck° n-na wa-as willst d-u machen?

Draco: Na Musik hören! Was hast du denn gedacht?

Harry: °atmet erleichtert° Na dann… °schaltet das Radio ein°

Draco: °verzerrt das Gesicht° Uäääääääähhh… Was ist denn DAS?

Harry: Klassisch… ich sollte es eigentlich erst recht hören….

Draco: °macht einen Schmollmund°

Harry: Na dann lieber nicht… °schaltet den nächsten Kanal ein°

Draco: DAS gefällt mir..

Harry: Hmm… Oomph! – Sex… naja…

Draco: Was? Du kennst dieses Lied?

Harry: Naja…. Ja

**Nach 26 Sekunden:**

Zimmer: °sieht aus als hätte ein Meteroid eingeschlagen°

Radio: °hört man durchs ganze Spital°

Harry: °tanzt auf seinem Bett° °singt° BRINGT DICH ZUM SCHREIEN!

Draco: °wackelt seinen Hintern im Takt° DENN HEUTE NACHT HAST DU DAS GEFÜHL UN…..STERBLICH ZU SEIN!

Radio: °singt° Du siehst mich an und all deine Angst ist eliminiert… und unser Fleisch verliert seine Form und passen und rühren..

Harry + Draco: °kreisen mit ihren Hüften° SEX…. SEX….. GIB MIR SEX… SEX….. GIB MIR SEX…..

Harry: Willst du mit mir tanzen?

Draco: Mit mir?

Harry: Nein… mit der Spritze… natürlich mit dir!

Draco: Okay…

Harry springt auf Dracos Bett und tanzt mit ihm. Harry schwingt seine Hüften Richtung Draco. Draco dreht Harry den Rücken zu und wackelt den Hintern zu Harry's Hüfte…. _Ein bisschen kompliziert was?_ Harry und Draco tanzen einfach….

Harry: °umarmt Draco von hinten°

Draco: Ehmm…. Ich weiss nicht so recht…

Harry: Hmm…

Draco: °dreht sich langsam um°

Harry: °schaut in Dracos Augen und denkt° Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so schöne blaue Augen hat…

Draco: °schaut Harry in die Augen und denkt° Grün… habe ich schon immer Scheisse gefunden…. Naja… aber die Haare sind ja so niedlich verwuschelt…

Radio: °singt das Lied: Eamon – Fuck it°

Draco lehnt sich langsam nach vorne und gibt Harry einen zärtlichen Kuss…..Harry ist total geschockt… aber er will es irgendwie auch…..

Harry: °legt seine Hand auf Draco's Rücken°

Arzt-Helferin: °kommt herein° Können Sie bitte die Musik leiser machen?

Harry: °schreckt zurück°

Draco: Ach lass die! Die ist sowieso blind wie ein Maulwurf… °grinst° weißt du was sie gemacht hat?

Harry: Was denn?

**Flash Back:**

Arzt-Helferin: So… und jetzt werden wir Sie mal ordentlich untersuchen… Mister Draco Lucius Narcissa Malfoy…

Draco: Ich heisse nur Draco Malfoy…….. ja…

Arzt-Helferin: °tut so als wär nix° Jetzt springen Sie auf dieses Laufband…

Draco: °renn renn°

Nach einer Minute:

Arzt-Helferin: Sooo…. Und jetzt schauen wir einmal Ihren Puls an…. °greift in Dracos Schritt°

Draco: UIK!

Arzt-Helferin: Hmm… Sie haben ja gar keinen Puls…. Rauchen Sie?

Draco: Jaaa….

Arzt-Helferin: aha… und nehmen Sie Drogen?

Draco: Jaaa….

Arzt-Helferin: Aha… ich schreib es in die Unterlagen….

**Flash Back ende**

Harry: °grinst° Hihihihihihihihi! Das glaub ich nicht….

Draco: Doch…. Sie ist voll gestört…

Arzt-Helferin: °tut so als wär nix° Ja dann… ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend…

Draco °grinst°

Harry: Komm… °wischt sich Tränen weg° komm… wir gehen am besten schlafen… bevor noch ein weiterer kommt….

**Am nächsten Morgen:**

Arzt-Helfer: °schreit in Harrys Ohr° GUTEN MORGEN!

Harry: °fällt vor Schreck aus dem Bett° Menno… warum schreien Sie denn so?

Arzt-Helfer: Weil Sie ein Senior sind… in meinen Unterlagen steht es… 1920 oder? Geboren meine ich…

Harry: °genervt° Lassen Sie mich!

Arzt-Helfer: Okay okay… ich wollte nur sagen…. dass bald der Arzt kommt und Sie operiert…

Harry: °sagt ängstlich° O-okay…

Draco: °streckt sich° Hab keine Angst… die sind ausnahmsweise voll in Ordnung… Ich hoffe du hast den gleichen… Doktor Prügelbeck…

Harry: DER SOLLTE EIN GUTER ARZT SEIN? EINER, DER SO HEISST?

Draco: Schrei bitte nicht so laut, aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, er ist ein guter Arzt…siehst du? °zeigt seinen Arm… eine riesige Narbe ist dran°

Harry: °ungläubig° Ähä?

Arzt-Helfer: So das ist Doktor Schlauch… er hängt Ihnen die Schläuche an, damit Sie nicht plötzlich aufwachen…während der Operation…

Harry: Oh nein! Sie sind ja dieser dämliche Bezirks-Trottel, der mich hieher gebracht hat! Ich will jemand anderes!

Schlauch: °tut so als wär nix° Ich freue mich Sie wieder zu sehen… wir werden bestimmt viel Spass haben…

Harry: ….

Arzt-Helfer: Und das hier ist Dr. Düsentrieb...

Düsentrieb: °hat Zoom-Brille an und hat rieeesige Hasenzähne und sabbert°

Harry: Ist das ein Scherz?

Arzt-Helfer: Er wird die Operation durchführen…

Harry: WAS? Ich lass mich nicht betatschen von so einem…..Ferkel!

Arzt-Helfer: Gut… jetzt ist alles geklärt und wir können jetzt gehen… die Operation dauert ab jetzt 2 Stunden…

Harry: ZWEI STUNDEN MIT DIESEM?

Arzt-Helfer: Keine Angst… alles wird prima gehen!

**IM OPERATION-RAUM:**

Düsentrieb: °lacht böse° Sie kriegen kein Schlafmittel… Sie werden bei vollem Bewusstsein sein… Sie werden leiden… ohjaaaa.. HAHAHAHA!

Harry: °sieht ängstlich zu ihm hoch°

Düsentrieb: °fesselt Harry an die Bahre und knebelt ihn° So! Jetzt kannst du nichts mehr machen! Aber damit du weißt WER ich bin… °reisst seine Maske ab° Tadaaa..

Düsentrieb entpuppt sich als Voldemort. Voldemort nimmt ein Skalpell und fuchtelt damit vor Harry's Gesicht herum…

Voldemort: Tjaaa… Rache ist süss….nicht wahr? °sieht Harry an° °schmeisst Skalpell weg° Ach was solls… du siehst so unschuldig aus… ich finde etwas anderes ist angebracht!

Harry: mhhhmmmmmmm

Voldemort: °sagt verschmitzt° Du wirst nur zusehen! °zieht seine Hose aus°

**Nach dem… Vorfall….**

Harry: °kommt mit verwuscheltem Haar aus dem Operationssaal° °sieht eine Zigarette, nimmt sie und zündet sie an°

Arzt-Helfer: °sieht Harry vorbeilatschen° Und wie ist es gegangen?

Harry: Sehr gu-ut… und ich werde jetzt gehen….bye… °geht in sein Zimmer°

Draco: Wie wars?

Harry: gut…

Draco: …

Harry: …

Draco: Was hat er gemacht?

Harry: °lächelt verschmitzt° Ich zeige es dir….

_The End_

Ich: Soo…. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen… Ich fände es super, wenn ihr ein Review hinterlassen würdet :-) Ich wünsche euch weiterhin viel Spass wink bye bye…


End file.
